Absence
by Ru55el
Summary: It's been three years since Artemis Fowl has seen Holly Short due to the Council. When she drops by Fowl Manor one night, a talk between two good friends turns into a rather unexpected surprise for Artemis.


**A/N:** This story's dedicated to the brilliant English girl who beta'd and inspired this story. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Like so many others who've said before me; I don't own Artemis Fowl.

"I miss her."

Three words I never expected to hear myself say.

She said that it wasn't safe for her to come to surface, that the Council 'wasn't too happy' with the relationship we shared.

I picture her in my mind. She's beautiful, though she never knew that I thought of her like that. She has the prettiest auburn hair, an elegant face, and the way she carries herself enraptures me. Since when did I fall victim to petty things like physical appearances and love?

I never used to be one for love. Love made you weak, made you depend on another person, made you put your trust and confidence in someone else. Love didn't make money, it didn't execute plans, and it didn't give you power. It all seems so trivial now. How long have I felt this way? When I first met her, I thought she was pretty but that was it. As the years passed, I became "fond" of her. She was the one who would always be there to keep me in line, the one who made me realize that intelligence and wealth isn't all that matters. Aurum potestas est. Gold is power. The Fowl family motto is a lie.

When she told me about our current situation, I was in disbelief. Surely the Council couldn't believe that we had _that_ sort of a relationship? Then again, maybe they weren't too far from the mark. We've shared many adventures; we've faced trolls, Jon Spiro, the Mafia and Opal Koboi. We saved Hybras, and travelled in time to save my mother. All that brings people together and I feel closer to Holly than to anybody else. If her messages to me are any indication, the same is also true of her. The switching of eye balls made many of the People suspicious as well. I suppose they have a right to be. Never before has a human fallen for an elf. I don't think the People knew for sure that I had feelings for her, but they must have suspected. I didn't need to do much research to conclude that there had never been a situation like ours.

It's funny how true the saying is: you don't know what you've got until it's gone. Our only means of communicating with each other is through e-mail now. Her communicator was confiscated, and it was only through Foaly's help that we were able to keep contact. He set up a secret e-mail account for her to which the Council don't have access. He even made a fake one to throw them off our trail.

Now I'm sitting in the Fowl Manor library with a laptop, rereading all our previous e-mails; knowing how desperate I am. I read about her adventures, work, and our small talk. I scroll through each one until I find my favorite. I know it's pathetic. How has she done this to me? How could one elf cause a genius to sink so low? Though this doesn't feel like sinking, it's more like drowning. I can't believe that I'm even having these thoughts. What happened to the infamous Artemis Fowl, aloof and untouchable?

I stop thinking as I read her message. Maybe I'm a lost cause. The old Artemis Fowl is gone, and I'm left in his place. Is this a better man than the boy who kidnapped her so long ago? I'm just another person who's hurt her and to top it off I attract trouble. I've dragged her into countless misadventures, I lied to her to suit my own needs, and I've even gotten her killed. I don't deserve her; I can understand if she still doesn't trust me.

As I get ready to log out of the account, I refresh the page one more time. It's a habit I've gotten into, just to see if she's sent me something new. Normally nothing happens, but this time's different. There's a beep which alerts me that I've got mail. I know who it's from: this account is for her and her alone. I look and there it is. E-mail from Holly Short. I read it slowly as if I was savoring each bite of my favorite dish.

'Hey Arty,

I was wondering, do you still answer the door? I've been outside for the last ten minutes knocking but no one's answering. Are you sleeping? If you don't reply within another ten minutes, I'm going to have to go back to Haven and I'll come back some other time. If you are awake, I'm still outside your door, so it might be a good idea to let me in, don't you think?

Holly'

I quickly read the e-mail again to make sure that I didn't misunderstand. She's here? I don't bother to answer. If I can't make it to the front door within ten minutes, then I am _really_ out of shape. I shut the laptop and run as quickly as I can to the door. Maybe I'm not such a lost cause after all.

* * *

I like this.

I like sitting here with the elf that I can't seem to stop thinking about. How long has it been? I quickly count and it's been three years since I last saw Holly. _Three years_. In the moonlight, she's breath-taking. Her hair has grown a bit, which I like. When she had short hair, she was pretty but there is something about Holly with longer hair that makes her look stunning.

I'm not one for the outdoors especially at night, but Holly was one who suggested that we stay outside; she wanted to see the stars. I've lost track of time. All I know is that we've talked about how she's been drowning in paperwork for months and how tonight has been her first night out on a Recon assignment thanks to Trouble. It was a simple one; complete the Ritual and do a check-up on some humans who have been spouting random fairy words. Apparently the men were drunk; I feel skeptical about that though. Other humans could find out about the People; Minerva Paradizo did.

I sit and watch her talk, listening to her problems. I've heard from Butler that it's an attractive trait. She turns and looks at me. Our mismatched eyes meet, and the thought floats across my mind; _I love you_. Holly speaks, concern lacing her tone and shattering my serenity.

"Why are you so quiet, Arty? Usually you've got some snide remarks to add. Is something wrong?" She looks up at my face worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just good to see you again, Holly. It's been too long."

"Yeah, three years. Seems a lot longer doesn't it?"

"Definitely. So Trouble finally let you come aboveground?"

'Finally. The Council decided that my misery was complete enough with all the paperwork and so they gave Trouble the green light to send me out on a harmless mission."

"Harmless mission?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well it doesn't seem like anything serious. Another officer is going to check up on them tomorrow, just in case."

I ponder this as I ask her one question that starts to derail our train of conversation. "So the Council was involved in this mission?"

"Not exactly; they gave Trouble the green light to activate me for field duty, but that was about it."

"How are the Council these days? I pause. Do I really need to ask her this? I decide I need to know. I make sure to erase all emotion from my face and speak in a normal tone. "Are they still suspicious of us?"

"Do we have to talk about this? I thought we were just going to talk like good friends." She looks uncomfortable as she tries to avoid the question.

"Good friends? That's what we are? The Council seemed to think it was something else."

"Arty…Why are we talking about this? We haven't seen each other in three years. We should be catching up." Again, she looks worried as she unsuccessfully tries to change the topic.

"I know why the Council put us under these restrictions, Holly. Boundaries have never stopped you before; I want to know why you gave in so easily." There was a lot more I wanted to add but I kept all of it to myself. What happened to the Holly Short I know? She would never have let that happen. She would've fought for what she believed in. Is that why she gave in? Did she not believe in our relationship?

"It was just...too hard."

"What was?"

"Facing the People, knowing that they were all judging me because of my relationship with you…The Council threatened to boot me off the force and…" Her voice trails off and she stares at the grass.

This goes deeper than that, I know it. "This isn't about the Council and the People, is it?" She still hangs her head. I want to see her face. I put my hand under her chin and tilt her head to look up at me. Her eyes slowly fill with tears. What has hurt her so much? Holly Short is one of the strongest people I know, yet here she is starting to cry; she shuts her eyes as the tears threaten to drop. A few tears slide down her cheeks. I put my hands on her face and wipe the moisture away with my thumbs.

She opens her eyes and gives me a watery smile. How does she still look so beautiful? I pull her into a hug. She can punch me later for that. She puts her arms as far around me as she can. With her in my arms, I feel like I can do anything, like I don't need anyone else in this world. With Holly Short in my arms, I am finally happy.

When we break apart; there's a silence which Holly breaks.

"It wasn't just the Council or the People, Artemis. It was something else."

"What was it?"

"I…I think I've fallen for someone."

My heart stops and my stomach lurches. I don't like her tone. Who could it be? Trouble Kelp springs to mind immediately. I take a breath and ask a question that I'm not certain I want to know the answer to.

"Who is it?"

"It's someone that I've worked with for quite a long time. He's dedicated to what he does but lately he doesn't seem like the same person he used to be. He's someone I've known on a personal level as well as professional. After all the missions, we've done together; I've fallen in love with him, Arty. I know it might be hard to get through to him, but deep down he's good, he's always been there for me, and when he looks into my eyes, it's like the rest of the world disappears, and I know I'm home. Wherever he is, is home."

When I hear the dedicated part, I know it's Kelp. He's dedicated to being in the field as the Commander and rarely takes the day off. She knows him professionally and personally, and has been on Recon missions with him. He's always working and doesn't have any time for a social life. Who else could it be? I take another deep breath and ask again.

"Who is it, Holly?"

"It's someone you know."

As much as I hate this childish game of guessing, I take part anyway. I have to know who it is and so I say the most likely name. "It's Trouble isn't it?"

"Ye…Wait did you just say Trouble?" Holly looks at me like I am an idiot.

Did I say something wrong? I feel a flicker of hope. Maybe it's not Trouble? I still want to know though; who could it be? "Yes, isn't he the one you've fallen for?"

"For a genius, Mud Boy, you can be really thick. Don't you have any clue about women?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

My confusion is cut short as Holly grasps my shirt and pulls me down towards her. The next thing I know is the feel of soft lips pressed against mine. It takes me a few seconds to realize that Holly is kissing me. Voluntarily, and with no near-death experience to blame. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment as I start to kiss her back.

When we eventually break apart, Holly shakes her head and smiles at me. It's the first smile I've seen from her in three years and, like the kiss, it surprises me but it's a very good surprise.

"It's you Arty. I love _you_, Artemis Fowl."

At this, I smile. Not my trademark vampire smile or smirk but a real smile, for her and her alone. It was time for me to let her know how I felt.

"I love you too, Holly Short. I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

I forget about the Council, the restrictions, and all the rules. They have never stopped Holly and me before, why start now? I look into her eyes; one blue and one hazel, the mirror of my own, and kiss her again. I love her and she loves me, and right now, that's all that matters.


End file.
